The invention relates to a patient bed, and more particularly to a modular intervention patient bed for use with a medical tomographic imaging system.
The use of medical tomographic imaging systems like magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and computed tomography imaging (CT) is well known in the medical field. During the medical imaging procedure, it is necessary for the patient to maintain the position initially established by the operator of the system in order to obtain clear and proper images in the particular medical tomographic imaging system being utilized. In some instances, this even requires the patient to hold its breath during the image acquisition time period. Some procedures that are undertaken during an imaging session includes the intervention of the patient by a probe for purposes of obtaining a biopsy sample or for a therapeutic procedure. The medical imaging system is utilized to guide the operator in moving the probe to the selected portion of the patient""s body under study. One example of such procedure includes the use of an MRI system to guide during a breast biopsy and conduct various forms of image guided thermal ablation.
A typical MRI system offers many technical advantages including excellent image quality, high resolution, near real-time capability and good position for magnetic resonant thermometry. However, the confining geometry of the MRI system poses a severe limit on patient access. Under such conditions, image data is gathered under an appropriate imaging regime, (i.e., contrast enhancement) and then some form of intervention is carried out with the patient positioned in the fringe field at the entry of the MR magnet bore. As mentioned above, this approach requires that the patient configuration not change between the image procedure and the intervention procedure. In the case of a breast intervention, the patient is prone on the bed with her breast pendent into some form of coil arrangement that serves to immobilize the breast and provides a framework for intervention. However, the space for mounting intervention devices below the patient on the current type of patient bed is very limited. A typical patient bed has a curvature that further limits lateral access to a patient""s breast during the imaging procedure of such patient.
Thus, there is the need for a patient bed that facilitates intervention procedures during a medical tomographic imaging session. There is a further need for a patient bed for use with a medical tomographic imaging system that provides access for placement of specialized interventional devices. There is an additional need for a patient bed for use with a medical tomographic imaging system that can be used with an existing patient transportation device.
One embodiment of the present invention, provides a modular intervention bed for use with a medical tomographic imaging system having an associated patient transport device and an imaging device. The modular intervention bed comprises a trestle configured to engage the patient transport device, with the trestle having an intervention area. A patient couch movably mounted on the trestle, with the patient couch defining an opening corresponding to the intervention area. The couch comprises a plurality of patient mats with each mat connected to at least one other mat, a pair of rollers mounted on each mat in a spaced apart relationship with each roller proximate an outside edge of each mat. A guide is mounted on the trestle with the guide mounted and aligned with the rollers on each mat. A linking beam with each end of the beam attached to a mat maintains each such mat in a spaced apart relationship and defines the opening corresponding to the intervention area of the trestle. Another embodiment of the modular intervention bed provides the trestle with a first portion and a second portion, with each portion engaging the patient transport device with the first portion a selected distance from the second portion, wherein the distance between the two portions defines the intervention area of the trestle. The modular intervention bed can be reconfigured by adding or removing a mat thereby moving the intervention area and opening to correspond with the portion of a patient under investigation during an intervention procedure guided by a medical tomographic imaging system.
Another embodiment of the modular intervention bed for use with a medical tomographic imaging system having an associated patient transport device and an imaging device includes a means for supporting configured to engage the patient transport device with the means for supporting having an intervention area and a means for reclining movably mounted on the means for supporting, with the patient means for reclining defining an opening corresponding to the intervention area.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is a method for providing access to a patient on a patient transport device for a medical imaging procedure comprising the steps of placing a trestle on the patient transport device with the trestle having an intervention area. Placing a movable patient couch on the trestle, with the patient couch having an opening corresponding to the intervention area, and securing the trestle to the patient transport device. Placing a patient on the patient couch and orientating the patient on the couch to expose the patient in the intervention area then performing the medical imaging procedure on the patient including accessing the patient in the intervention area. Another aspect of the present invention includes the steps of reconfiguring the couch by adding or removing a mat, reconfiguring the trestle to correspond to the reconfigured couch and aligning the reconfigured couch with the reconfigured trestle, wherein a new intervention area is provided for access to the patient.